


The Nerd

by top_me_daenerys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys





	The Nerd

Lexa Woods was not very popular.

She really only had one friend, who's name was Anya and also happened to be her older sister.

Lexa liked to be alone, growing up in the system would do that to you.

So here she was, sitting alone in the library with 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' out on the table. Lexa had already read this book a million and three times, but everything she wanted to be she felt Scout portrayed in the book so she was almost halfway through her million and forth time reading it.

Her intense, green eyes sparkling as she read about Scout, Dill and Jem's adventures together, imagining what it would have been like to have people who would play with her when she was younger, instead of the constant abandonment she dealt with.

Suddenly the book was swatted out of her hand. Lexa looked up in surprise to see Finn Collins and his gang of goons.

"Look who it is... Alexandria. Thought we couldn't find you up here?" Finn said, smirking, crossing his arms over his football uniform.

Finn was the captain of the football team and the King of the school. He was mean, unintelligent, and a cheating jerk. But every King has his Queen, right?

Clarke Griffin was that Queen. Captain of the cheerleadering team: blonde, bright blue eyes, rich, typical high school cheerleader right? Wrong. Everything that Finn wasn't, Clarke was. The girl was in all AP classes and had a 4.0, she was insanely sweet, funny and she was always honest and loyal with her significant others. Clarke, also, had two inseparable best friends, Raven and Octavia.

Octavia was also a cheerleader. She was extremely protective of her two friends, extremely sassy, but was a softy at heart.

Raven wasn't a cheerleader. Raven didn't play sports due to an accident that left her in a leg brace and crutches. Yet, Raven was an extremely talented mechanic, already working on cars at a local car mechanic shop. She was also extremely smart and won the school's science fair last year with a robot she made out of scraps at a local junk yard. She, like Octavia, was extremely sassy and protective of Clarke. She was also quite the jokester who loved to play pranks on the AP Chemistry teacher, Mr. Kane, every other week.

The three girls practically ran the school, surpassing Finn and his goons in popularity no problem. Anything the trio did or said was perfectly okay to the rest of the school. Like when Raven came out as bi, every girl and boy was swooning over her. When Finn found out Lexa was gay, he beat her up so bad that her adoptive fathers, Gustus and Nyko, found her passed out in front of their house, a giant blood puddle surrounding her head. The men rushed her to the hospital where the girl stayed for almost a week.

"Excuse me, nerd," Finn grabbed Lexa roughly by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to his face so she could feel his hot breath on her cheek, "I asked you a question."

"W-what." Lexa gulped, grabbing at Finn's wrists trying to pull his strong arms off of her.

Finn chuckled at her failing attempt to get him off. He lifted her up higher, so her feet were hovering off the ground, and then slammed her against the wall of the library. Lexa's head smacked against the wall loudly a loud crack ringing out across the library. She groaned loudly in pain, her trembling hands desperately trying to push Finn off of her.

***

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were sitting across the library studying for their history exam when they heard a bit of angered talking and then a loud crack and a groan.

"What was that?" Clarke asked looking between her two brunette friends.

"I don't know but it didn't sound good." Raven said taking a bite out of the sandwich that Clarke's mom made for her.

"We should check it out!" Octavia said, standing up and walking over to where the commotion was coming from. Clarke and Raven looked at each other, shrugged and followed their other friend. Octavia was always looking for a reason to stretch her legs. 

As the trio rounded the corner, they heard another loud crack and a voice scream,

"YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A LOWLIFE DYKE BEING RAISED BY TWO FAGGOTS."

"Is that Finn?" Clarke asked and Raven's eyes widened as she looked at Clarke.

The three looked at each other and picked up their pace until they arrived to the spot where Finn had Lexa pinned against the wall, screaming at her while his goons watched and laughed. Lexa's eyes were hazy. The wall behind her had a little bit of blood where Finn had smacked her head multiple times.

"FINN!" Clarke screamed, angrily marching up, grabbing him, and pulling him away from the poor frightened girl. Finn's goons scattered and Octavia quickly ran over and caught Lexa before she hit the ground, softly placing her lying on her back. Raven hobbling over and pressed her hand to the back of the the green eyed girl's head where blood was slowly pooling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Clarke screamed, motioning to the the girl lying on the ground struggling to stay conscious.

"I-I-um--"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINN, I'M DONE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS EVER AGAIN. I'M REPORTING THIS. YOUR SORRY MOTHERFUCKING ASS WILL BE EXPELLED" Clarke screamed angrily, letting go of the boy, glaring at him as he ran away. She then turned her attention to the girl on the ground.

Crouching next to Lexa, she reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of the girl's face. Lexa's eyes fluttered open, searching the room in a panic before they connected with Clarke's soft blue ones. Clarke smiled brightly and the girl's green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hi." Clarke stated simply, grabbing the girl's trembling hand.

Lexa's eyes quickly moved to were Clarke grabbed her hand before they traveled back to Clarke's eyes. Her mouth opened like she was about to say something but the only sound that came out was a loud groan of pain.

"Clarke... once you stop flirting with her, she's going to need to go to the hospital." Raven commented sarcastically. She looked down at the hands pressing against Lexa's skull and her face paled. Octavia also looked down at Raven's hands and looked at Clarke in a panic.

"Clarke... she's bleeding really bad. We need to go now."

Clarke nodded then helped Octavia lift the girl up, barking orders at Raven.

"Raven keep her head still, she might have a spinal neck injury."

"Okay, Dr. Griffin."

"Don't sass me, Reyes, this girl doesn't need to hear your stupid comments."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, LEXA IS BLEEDING OUT OF HER HEAD!" Octavia shouted, people's heads turning to stare at the trio as they carried Lexa to the nurse's office.

"You know her name?!" Raven looked at Octavia incredulously

"She's in five of your six classes, Raven!" Octavia growled and Raven rolled her eyes

"You know I don't pay attention in any of my classes!"

"YOU WERE PARTNERED WITH HER DURING THE  AP GOV DEBATES!"

"Guys we're here." Clarke said as they reached the nurse's office.

Octavia kicked the door open with her cheerleading shoes. The nurse turned and looked them, terrified, a piece of her salad falling out of her mouth as she stared at the three girls standing in the door frame holding Lexa who was bleeding out of her head.

"Well, help us!" Clarke shouted angrily

The nurse quickly got up and helped the three girls place Lexa on the bed, Raven still holding her neck in place.

"You!" Clarke pointed at the nurse, "Call 9-1-1!"

The nurse nodded and quickly scampered off to find a phone.

"Raven!" Raven looked up. "Switch me positions and go tap on her legs gently."

Raven rolled her eyes, carefully switching positions with Clarke so she could hobble over and tapped Lexa's left leg with her bloody hand.

"Lexa? Can you feel that?" Clarke asked looking down at her nervously.

Lexa groggily nodded her head. Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

"You're going to be ok, Lexa."

***

Clarke ran through the hospital halls, Octavia and Raven right behind her, searching for a specific room number.

"Clarke?" A female voice rang out from behind them.

"Mom?" Clarke said surprised, turning around to find her mother slowly approaching her, still in her scrubs.

"Heeeeyyy, Momma Griffin." Raven said, grabbing Octavia in order to not fall over as she turned around to face her foster mom. Octavia also turned and waved at the blonde woman shyly.

Abby Griffin was a very respected trauma surgeon at Arkadia Hospital. She had given Clarke her intelligence and sternness while her husband, Jake, had given Clarke her charming smile and incredible wit. Abby and Jake had also taken in Raven, Octavia, and Octavia's older brother, Bellamy, as foster children. Raven had been with the Griffin family since Clarke was in kindergarten. The Blakes had come to them when Clarke and Raven were in second grade. The four children were siblings in every sense of the word except by blood. Bellamy would come home from college on the weekends for family time. Raven, Octavia, and Clarke all shared a room even though the Griffins had more than enough room in their three story house.

"What are you doing here girls?" Abby asked, hands on hips, eyebrows raised.

"Uhh... Lexa Woods!" Clarke said. Octavia and Raven nodded, violently.

"Lexa... Woods? The young girl in room 2215?" Abby asked, confused.

Raven pointed at Abby and tapped her nose in confirmation.

"Well... Okay. Her parents and sister are in there right now… but I'm sure they wouldn't mind--”

"Thanks mom!" The three girls shouted at the same time, sprinting past the doctor and toward Lexa's room. Abby watched, shaking her head in amusement, as her daughters ran off. 

Clarke was the first one to get to the room. She didn't hesitate to slam the door open, scaring the occupants inside the room.

Anya, Nyko, and Gustus all looked up from their respective positions beside Lexa's bed, shocked. Anya's eyes narrowed in recognition when Octavia and Raven showed up behind Clarke.

"What the fuck are you three doing here?!" Anya spat out viciously. 

"Anya--" Gustus began to warn his oldest daughter. He was promptly cut off by a rough scratchy voice coming from the girl on the bed.

"It's ok, Anya, they’re the ones who saved me."

Lexa's forest green eyes shifted to Clarke's ocean blue ones. She attempted a painful smile as she made eye contact with the blonde.

Clarke broke out into a large--charming--grin when she saw Lexa's attempt at a smile. Anya looked between Lexa and Clarke before raising her eyebrows questioningly at Lexa, a clear signal that the two would be having a talk later.

Nyko and Gustus smiled gratefully at the three teenage girls who had saved their younger daughter from harm. Gustus stood up, walked over to the girls bring them together in a bone crushing hug. 

"Thank you." He murmured before releasing them.

Clarke grinned at him and turned to walked towards Lexa's hospital bed. She sat down in a chair next to Anya--who was still glaring at her harshly--and took Lexa's hand in her own.

"I think we are going to be fast friends."


End file.
